Ascot's new cat...hehe
by CeruleanBlueNeko
Summary: ascot meets a new friend and umi gets a new terror!! flame and i'll flame you back!!
1. not you ordinary cat

Well my life story is like this, I was a cat beanie baby till one strange day, a very strange day

Well my life story is like this, I was a cat beanie baby till one strange day, a very strange day. My owner Brittany, was going to camp and I was all alone. I was reading some of her Magic Knight Rayearth comics cuz' the cutes guy was in them, Ascot…oh Ascot….yes he was human..but…I still loved him. Ascot was in love with this…..hideous blue thing named Umi. Oh ..that name, it kills me. Well wail I was trying to kill a picture of Umi I was caught in a ray of light and transported to Cephiro!!! When I woke up there I was a really cat! I was so cute I was different shades of blue but mostly cerulan blue, which was a very pretty blue. So I got up and decided to walk around the casel. Then this man walked by.

" Oh hello little kitty, my your such a pretty color, well you don't look like a normal cat so I guess you belong to Ascot…." Said the man

Then I recognized the man it was Guru Clef.

" mew mew!"

" I guess I was right, I'll talk you back to him" said Clef

yeah!!!! I was going to meet Ascot!!! Oh he has so many pets! I'm sure he'd like me!!

Knock knock

"Ascot, its Clef, I think I found something that belongs to you!" said Clef

Ascot opened the door

"Oh my what a pretty cat!" said Ascot

" Is she yours?" asked Clef

"No, but I'll gladly take her!" 

"Ok Ascot but make sure she doesn't get away like that crazy green cat…that almost killed Umi….."said Clef a little hesitant 

"Oh I won't, thanks Clef!" said Ascot as he closed the door

"mew mew!"

yeah!! Oh Ascot your so cool, thank you, thank you! I thought to myself

"Well little kitty, what should I name you?" thought Ascot

"Cerulean! Yeah…cuz' your blue!" said Ascot happily 

you can call me what ever you want!! I thought 

"Well do you want something to eat?" asked Ascot

"mew mewww!!"

"Haha ok then lets go!"said Ascot

Ascot put me on his shoulder as we walked down to the dinning room.

" Here Cerulean, sit right here and don't move I'll get something for use to eat!" said Ascot as he set me down on a seat.

"mew mew"

Wow what a great guy…I thought 

Just then Umi walked in 

"AHHHHHHHHH!! Not that viridian cat thing again!!!" yelled Umi as she ran out of the room

How dare she! I thought, Oh you better watch you back you blue witch!! I thought

"what happened??" yelled Ascot as he ran in to the room

"mew?"

"Oh gosh! Umi must of saw you!! I better go tell her that your not like my last cat!"said Ascot as he left the room

Well Ascot you'll be risking that call..cuz Umi is going to meet her death because of me!!!!ahhhhhhh hahahaha!!!

"mew mew"

the end for right now, I'll right more later and Viridiancat I you read this please contact me if you have a problem with the reference of you in my story. k, buhbye! 


	2. Umi's nice lunch experence

Chapter 2 operation kill Umi

Chapter 2 operation kill Umi!!!!

When Ascot was gone, I got a huge good-looking lunch prepared for Umi. It even had a little name tag next to it that said: To Umi, I hope it is yummy! Ahhhhhhh hahahaha of course it looked yummy but…I really pissed on it!! So all I had to do was wait till Umi came back to the dinning hall.

Just then Ascot came back to the dinning hall.

"Cerulean? Oh good kitty!! I see you want to make peace with Umi just as much as me!!" said Ascot

"mew!!" I said

If you only knew…..I thought.

"Do you want to come back to my room with me?" asked Ascot

"mew mew!" I said

yes! now all I have to do is wait till I hear a scream and that will mean she ate it!!

Ascot scooped me up and carried me all the way back to his room.

We were playing with string(which amused him more than me) when we heard….

"Ewwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my that sounded like Umi!" said Ascot

He grabbed me as we ran down the hall; I was disgusted on how much he cared about her…

When we got to the dinning hall Umi yelled out:

"Ascot did you make this!?"

"What that meal?" asked Ascot

"What else?? You are soooooo dumb!!!" yelled Umi

"No my cat,Cerulean made it! She wanted to make peace with you!" said Ascot

"No wonder!!! It tastes like cat pee!!!!!!!" Umi yelled

Oh my god! How did she know what cat pee tasted like?……maybe that other green cat did something like this too….hehe great cat minds think alike! I thought

"Umi, Cerulean wouldn't do something like that!" yelled Ascot

"What about that green cat! She put molasses in my shampoo bottle!!!" yelled Umi

"Viridian cat was different! Cerulean wouldn't do this!" yelled Ascot

Wow that other cat was smart! I wonder why I didn't think of molasses? I thought

" Ahh! Just keep that cat away from me!!!" yelled Umi

"Ok….." said Ascot as he walked out with his head down.

When we got back to his room he put me down on his bed.

"Cerulean? Did you really_ pee _on Umi's lunch?" Ascot asked me

"mew!!!!" I said as I tried to look innocent.

" If you keep this up you wont be able to stay here anymore." Said Ascot

No!!!!!!! I thought. Ahhhh! That dumb girl! This is her fault! This till I'll have to do something less…..cat like….heh heh!

How did ya like it?? Yeah I know its kind'a short but more chapters to come!


	3. umi's and chocolate syrup don't mix!

Chapter 3 Umi's and chocolate syrup don't mix

Chapter 3 Umi's and chocolate syrup don't mix!

It was night by the time Ascot and I were done playing so we picked up and went down to get some dinner.

When we got there mostly everyone was seated and eating.

I noticed that Umi cringed and stuck her tong at me when we entered the room.

She really had it out for me! Well I had it out for her too…if she only knew tonights prank!…which I didn't know yet either…but I knew I'd come up with a good one soon!

So I stuck my tong back at her!

Ascot and I got a seat…well Ascot got a seat and I stayed on his shoulder this time because Umi flashed a mean glare as he was about to put me down on a chair.

Someone brought a plate to Ascot and he ordered fish for me.

"Hello Ascot, tonight were going to do fireworks!" said Hikaru happily 

"Oh, cool!" said Ascot

" And after were going star watching, your welcomed to come!" said Clef

Oh cool fire works! I thought, I don't think I have ever seen fireworks!

" Ascot I don't think…your cat should come …she might be scared" said Umi slyly 

"Um ..thanks for the advice Umi…!" said Ascot

………at that point I was very mad….very, very, very MAD! Now that blue water witch was going to get it!!! Keeping me away from my Ascot!! I had to think of a very good prank,… and then it hit me! As I was looking across the table I noticed Hikaru eating a chocolate sundae….chocolate…that would be a very good prank…yes..it would…I thought.

" Cerulean are you done?" asked Ascot

" mew mew" I said

Then he picked me up and carried me up to his room.

"Cerulean…um, I have to tell you something….I really like Umi and I think it would be best it you stayed here during the fireworks…" said Ascot

"Mew mew" I said sadly

"Oh I'm sorry Cerulean….you look almost like you can understand what I'm going through…." Ascot said

If you only knew…..that I was in love with you!!!! I thought

"Here I'll set you a spot next to my window so you can watch!" said Ascot.

He pulled a chair up to the window and put a bunch of pillows and a blanket on top.

Oh Ascot but it won't be the same..i want to be with you!! I thought

" Here" he said as he put me on the chair and covered me with the blanket.

"purrrrrrr…" I said 

Oh Ascot your such I cool guy, if only you were my guy…I thought sadly

"Bye Cerulean…I'll come back soon and snuggle with you tonight" said Ascot as he kissed me on the head and left.

Oh Ascot….. I thought………………………………………………………… 

Wait! what am I thinking about! I have to pull my prank! Ahhhh hahaha! I'm coming for you Umi!

So I jumped off my pillows and ran down the hall to the kitchen.

I got a bottle of chocolate syrup and ran to Umi's room.

When I got there I jumped into her shower and unscrewed the facet were the water came out and I dumped all the syrup in!!

Heh just wait till you take your morning shower Umi!

Then I jumped out of her shower and trotted back to Ascots room and snuggled in to his bed. It was late when I finally fell asleep to the pop's and crack's of the fireworks….

How did ya like it?? hun? hun? Yeah I know it got a little mushy but..I can't help but write what I want!


End file.
